True Love Finally Found
by TWILOVER360
Summary: What would Bella do if she was set up to go on a dating show? What would Edward do if the same happened to him? come along for the journey and find out, as we follow these two threw friendship, love and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight characters or take me out. SM own's twilight and the rest goes to respective owners. However i do own plot so please no stealing.**

**Special thanks: Thanks go to Caitlin Masen ****for being a babe and beating this baby for me, and for lending a helping hand. you should defo check her work out after you finish here.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ang have you seen my I-Pod" I shouted from where I was packing my case.<p>

"Yeah it's in the dock in here. I was listening to it last night" she shouted back from her room where she was working. She walked in, and handed it to me.

"If it wasn't for you setting me up to go on this stupid show, I wouldn't have to be packing" I sighed, putting my I-pod,laptop, charger and mobile into my holdall. I zipped the suitcase up and turned to face her.

She smiled apologetically "I know, and I'm sorry but babe, I'm sick of seeing you so sad all the time after Jake. Plus the money they offered for publisity was a hell of a lot! And who knows? This may even be good for you, you might even find your soulmate on there!" she mused mostly to herself.

I snorted and muttered under my breath "yeah right."

Still, when she mentioned Jake's name I felt the twang of pain and resentment toward's him, as I had for the past two years. It was a long painful story and one that I didn't care to replay anytime soon, even if was just all memories.

"You know I hate having to be away from Crystal" I said sadly and sulking a little.

As soon as I said her name she looked in my direction and stood up in her play pen. My baby.

I picked her up and held her to me feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I hate being away from my little girl, the most I've ever been away from her was when I had to fly to L.A, for a week with work, and even then I couldn't bare the absence from my little girl, what if something was to happen? So I came back after three days.

My name's Bella, I'm 25 year's old and have a five month old daughter.

I lived with my best friend Angela Weber. We've been best friends since pre-school. She was also my agent. You see I'm a famously known model and usually have to travel for photo shoots, I've traveled near enough all over the world since starting my career.

But since I had Crystal, I refused to travel and leave her behind and I didn't want to travel with her until she was a little older.

The only time I left her was when the photographer couldn't make it to England, so I had no choice, however I do this time, and I still have to leave her.

My besttie, Angela, thought it was a good Idea that I went on a dating show so she went ahead and signed me up. I must admit that the money was a lot but I wasn't ready to date yet, still I promised Angela I would make the most it and I would. I'd go and have fun, or as much fun as I could without my princess.

I gave Crystal a hug and kiss and placed her back in her playpen, picked up both my suitcase and holdall and carried them out into the front room and placed them near the front door ready for when my taxi pulled up to take me to the airport.

Crystal's hungry cry made me hurry up back into her room, she was stood up holding her arms out toward me.

"Ok princess lets go get you something to eat" I said carrying her into the kitchen placing her in her highchair. She'd just turned five month's old yesterday and had been on Aptamail's follow on milk since I found out that I was going on the show which was now a month ago. A very long month.

Once the kettle was ready I poured the water into her bottle and added the powder, put the lid back on and tested it on my wrist, making sure it was just the right temperature.

"Ma" Crystal cried reaching for her bear that Ang had placed next to me whilst I was making Crystal's bottle. I quickly grab both the bottle and her bear and walked over to her.

She loved that bear so much, dad had got it for her when she was just a few hours old.

When she was in the hospital and she didn't have it she would never settle and would always fuss and cry, it was a baby pink colour, had white paws and ears and had her name sewn onto the belly of it.

I handed her, her bear and put her bib on her, giving her, her bottle.

When Crystal was done, I placed a towel over my shoulder, burped her and walked into her room to get her changed then went to change myself as well.

Once we was both changed I walked back into the living room switched on some soothing music and put her in her baby gym, playing with her, just trying to absorb as much time with her as I could before I had to leave her. Six week's away from her was gonna be worse than hell that I already knew, ask any mother out there.

After about 10 minutes playing, the doorbell went, I scooped up Crystal, and went to answer the door.

"Look Crystal who is it? Is it gram-gram and pop-pop?" I cooed lovingly at her, kissing her cheek, she giggled, bringing a smile to my face, whilst reaching for my mum.

As soon as they'd both walked in and mum had taken her coat off, she came and got Crystal out of my arm's, "hello sweet girl, how is my little angel today?" she said walking into the house with her.

"Hey bell's how are you doing?" dad asked whilst giving me a hug and placing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm good just… sad, you know, I really am gonna miss her" I said hugging him back and letting the comfort and secureness only his hug offered to comfort me, it's safe to say I was very much a daddy's girl.

"I know, but you know, she'll be ok with us. It was the same thing me and your mum went through when you were little" dad told me as we walked towards the living room.

That was the one thing that I was adamant on, that Crystal wasn't staying with anyone but my parent's.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Angela it was just that she had to do her job, as she was a PA for other's as well as me, and couldn't be there twenty-four hours a day. Mum was the only one who was available all the time because she was an author who worked from home, dad, however, was a forensic police officer.

Mum was sat on the couch tickling Crystal making her laugh and giggle, I grabbed my camera snapping pictures of them to take with me. At least that way I'd have a piece of her with me whilst I was away.

Dad saw the camera and took it from me, making mum hand Crystal to me, so that I could have some with her as well.

After an hour of enjoying time with mum and dad, there was a beep of a car horn outside, signalling that the taxi had arrived.

We all walked out to the front, dad grabbing my luggage and taking it to the taxi for me, putting it in the boot.

"Come here princess" I cooed, reaching for my baby, "now Crystal you have to promise to be good for gram-gram and pop-pop whilst I'm away" I said to her whilst bringing her into a hug.

I gave her a kiss and hugged her to me not wanting to let her go, mum had to get her from me whilst dad had to forcibly remove my arm's from around her. As soon as she was safely in mum's arms I ran to the taxi, knowing that if I looked back I wouldn't go, I wasn't strong enough.

I got in the cab and looked back seeing Crystal in my dad's arms smiling at her bear. A sob broke through from my lips as I touched my necklace, it was a letter C which I had received from my mum a week after I got out of the hospital. I never removed it since. As the tears slapped off my cheeks, I turned around and laid my head on the window, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

><p><strong>So please click on the little button below. Tell me what you loved? Hated? What you would change? What you want to see happen next?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to take a moment to thank all of the amazing people giving this story a shot and for checking it out. **

**I also have to give a shout out to Anniegirl27 for creating two beautiful banners for this story, one in black and white and one in colour, both can be found on my profile.**

**I have a poll for a new story that will be starting as soon as I can see a clear winner in the result. Also on a final note thank you to Sunflower Fanfiction for beating this chapter and for the quick turnaround to get this out to you all. Thank you everyone your all amazing and I love you all.**

* * *

><p>I didn't get much sleep last night as I spent most of it in Crystal's room staring down at her as she slept in her cot. In fact I don't remember drifting off at all.<p>

I never realised that I had fallen asleep but I must have as I was jolted awake when the taxi pulled up sharply to the airport entrance. I paid the driver and made my way to the check in area. Once I'd gone through security, I stopped at Subway getting something to eat, then to WH Smith's, picking out a few new books, that looked interesting. I would need something to keep me entertained for the flight.

After I'd paid and got my bags, I sat down in the waiting area at my boarding gate, to eat my food. Just as I'd finished, they called the flight for boarding.

It wasn't a very long travel time. In total it was two hours, not counting the time it would take coming from the studio and going to the hotel. The flight from Belfast to Manchester being only an hour and a half.

Then a thirty minute cab ride up to the London studios where filming was set to take place. From there I would find out my accommodation for the next few weeks and get settled in.

I picked up my carry on bag and made my way to the back of the queue for checking boarding passes.

When I got to the front the airline attendant, smiled politely at me running my boarding pass through the machine, ripping it in half, and handing me back the smaller section. She ended our transaction by telling me to have a nice flight.

I thanked her and smiled before counting down the walk way. A cabin crew member welcomed me with a friendly hello and pointed me in the direction of my seat, which was to the right of the main entrance.

I was up the front near the cop-pit in row C seat 15, which was also near a window seat for which I was very thankful.

I took out my I-pod and books, things which I would need for the flight. It wasn't very long before I felt the plane moving quickly to the runway. We were soon in the air and the seatbelt sign flashed off.

I took mine off plugging in my I-pod,listening to the soft tunes of Bruno Mars, which provided a nice background sound as I read.

My music must have made me doze off as I was shaken awake by the stewards, gently taping my shoulder, asking if I wanted anything from the duty free trolley. I'd already chosen what I wanted beforehand out of the magazine so it was just a matter of telling her, I bought the Paco Rabanne Black XS 100ml perfume, for myself, and a small black and white soft cuddly panda for Crystal, which I knew she would just love.

She quickly found the items I wanted and bagged them before telling me the total, I gave her the amount required then put my purse away.

It wasn't long after that we were fastening our seat belts for landing. Once back on solid ground, in London, I got up stretching my legs I then grabbed my bags and made my way off the plane and over to baggage claim.

Once I had my suitcase I walked to the front of the airport, where I saw a man in a business suite, holding a board up with my last name on it.

I walked over to him and asked if he was my transport to the ITV studio, I had been told when receiving the information about the show that my flights costs would be paid for and that they would provide transport when needed.

"All right then, off we go" he said getting in the car, putting his seatbelt on and starting up the engine. He quickly pulled away from the airport and we were on our way.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it we were pulling up to the studios. The driver quickly retrieved my bags, before telling me to go talk to the two security guards who stood at the front doors. He said that they would take me to the hall where everyone was, including the camera men and producers.

"Hi I'm here for the dating show, Take Me Out, I was told to come and see you and you'd point me in the right direction" I said to the man on the right once I'd gone through the door.

"Name please" he said looking at the clipboard he had in his hand.

"Isabella Swan" I said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan, if you want to follow me, I'll take you to room 32 now" he told me turning around, before looking back at me, and reaching his hand out to grab my holdall, "Would you like me to carry that for you?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks" I replied, handing it to him.

"No problem," he said walking down the corridor.

I followed him, looking up at the pictures hanging on the wall along the way, they were all so beautiful.

One that specifically caught my eye was of a golden sandy beach at sunset and you could see half of the sun, whilst the other had gone down, below the sea line. The sea was a crystal blue and was so clear that you could see the sand and fish underneath. I sighed wistfully and wondered if I would ever get to go there, wherever it was.

I heard the security guard clear his throat slightly, so I quickly turned around and hurried to catch up to him.

We came to the end of the corridor and turned right, about halfway down the corridor, I could tell that we were pretty close to the room where it was being held, as there was a lot of noise and it was getting louder the closer we got.

We passed two more doors before we got to the hall where everyone was.

It was a massive room and there was a lot of people all chatting and laughing together.

My eyes swept over the room before lingering on the right side, where there were two tables set up, each of them filled with all different types of food and soft drinks.

However that wasn't what made me pause. It was the large, tall man, that was stood to the side of the table pilling his plate high with food. He was built like a body builder, he had short black hair and bright blue eyes. His muscles were massive and he looked very scary, like he could cause a lot of damage if in a fight.

The security guard lead us over to the man I was just looking at and I have to admit that I was a little intimidated by his size, and getting nervous the closer we got.

As soon as the man saw us a massive smile made its way onto his face, showing his dimples.

When I saw the smile I instantly relaxed, he'd transformed from a scary, intimidating looking man into a friendly, teddy bear in a matter of seconds all with just a simple smile.

"Hello I'm Emmet, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hey Emmet this young Miss said she was here for the show", the security guard said.

"Oh, of course, can I have your name please" he asked nicely.

"Sure It's Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella" I told him.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" he said whilst holding his hand out.

"You too Emmet" I said shacking his hand.

As soon as he released my hand, he grabbed a clipboard and pen that was placed on the end of the table, next to where he was standing. I presumed he was looking for my name because as soon as he found it he looked up at me.

"Ah yes, here you are" he said, crossing it off, "It says here that you will be staying in the penthouse at the Carmilla hotel".

"Oh, nice, it sounds great" I replied.

"If you take a seat, it should just be a couple of minutes then you can get to your hotel. The producer just needs to give everyone some information beforehand. I bet your tired from all the traveling you've done, eh?"

"Ok, thank you for letting me know, yeah I am kinda tired, I could definitely use a nap. I'll see you later, thank you again for letting me know" I said.

"Oh and Bella" he called out to me, just as I started walking away.

"Yes, Em?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Welcome to Take Me Out" he said whilst still smiling at me.

"Um, thank you, I guess" I said walking away and over to the nearest available seat.

* * *

><p><strong>So for the last chapter we got 6 reviews, think we can aim for 10 this time. Last question did anyone donate to the fandom for children, would love to know your thoughts on the piece I wrote if you did. Thank you and sorry for the delay in this chapter. Till next time keep safe and happy reading. Please click the lil button below.<strong>


End file.
